Catbaths
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Being a zoan, feline devil fruit user, Lucci isn't a fan of water. After Luffy finds out that Lucci gives himself, cat baths, he decides to help his boyfriend from his fear of showers.


**A/N: okay, instead of the world of pirates its AU but have devil fruits. I've seen people did that, so I should be okay with that. Right?**

"What the hell is that?!" Luffy said, looking down to a bundle of… something.

It was about eight at night when Luffy heard the sound of someone choking. When he walked into the bathroom, he saw his boyfriend, Rob Lucci, on his knees and in front of the toilet bowl. His mouth was wide open as she was trying to throw up something. It was then that the young teen went up to him by instinct to pat him on the back to him with what clogging his throat.

Finally, after some more seconds, Lucci was able to spit out the object. Luffy went ahead and looked in the toilet to see it. He couldn't tell what it was till it started to spread in the toilet.

"Is that hair?" The hair looked like a light brown with a little yellow and black.

The zoan devil fruit user got up to his feet and walked off, trying to pretend he didn't hear the other.

"Lucci, why do you have hair in you?" Luffy asked, following him.

The other still didn't reply. This got Luffy thinking, which he hardly did, Lucci could turn himself into a leopard, a cat, and cats lick themselves to clean them. He wondered if Lucci do that kind of thing. So, he went ahead and ask in a nice and considerate way.

"Oi Lucci. Do you lick yourself?"

The said man gave his big eyed boyfriend a raised eyebrow for a response.

"What are you talking about?"

Luffy answered with, "I mean, cats bathe themselves with their tongues. And you can turn into a large cat. And now that I think about it, I don't ever remember hearing you take a shower."

Rob was silent.

"I won't be mad." Luffy made an ear to ear grin.

"Okay… I take cat baths. I hate water." He revealed.

And it's true, he hated water. Well, every devil fruit user don't like water since it makes them weaker, but after Lucci ate the neko neko no mi, he began hating water with a passion. He hated water almost as much as he hated weak people. The only thing that kept him from truly hating it was he couldn't live without it. You had to drink water after all.

"I don't like water either, but I still take showers."

"And?" He sat down on the couch.

"And, don't you think it's kinda… disturbing that you don't take showers. You of all the other devil fruit users I know… and you don't take baths."

"Didn't you just say, you wouldn't get mad?"

"I'm not mad." Luffy reassured. "It's just really disturbing to know that you bathe yourself with your tongue, and I kiss you with that mouth."

"Do you want me to brush my mouth out?"

"…I want… you to take a shower."

"Well that's not happening." Lucci said, picking up a book that was laying on the couch, opened it, and started reading a page.

"How come?"

"I just told you why."

"Hmm, I think it will." With that said, Luffy ran out the living room and into the bathroom.

He turned on the cold and hot knobs after putting a cork in the drain. As the water was feeling up the tub, he grabbed a bottle of bath soap and spilled it in the running water, making the bubbles form. When the water was half way filled, he turned the water off. He walked back out, towards the living room.

"Lucci! You're bath is rea…" It wasn't that long ago till he heard the front door close shut. "Lucci…"

The next thing he heard was tires screeching. He looked out the nearby window and saw a car rushing out the parking lot. That could've been someone else's car, right? It didn't take long after that when he heard his phone ring. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"I told you, I'm not taking a bath." That was Lucci's voice.

"Aw, come on Lucci." He didn't get an answer since he heard the phone hang up on the other side. "Hello?"

Okay, so that plan failed. Off to plan B.

-o-

Lucci finally walked back into the apartment after staying away for three days. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was in that shared apartment. Luffy had a day off of his part-time job, so he should be home, or maybe some friends. Yeah, out with friends. That explains it.

He walked into the bathroom, only having to use the bathroom. He set his hat down on the sink counter so he could take off the rubber band that was binding his hair. He looked in the mirror, one of the first things he noticed was the red shower curtain was covering the bathtub. He went back to his hair, not seeing as the curtain moved a little.

The next thing he knew was hands wrapping around his waist. He turned around to see Luffy with a large grin, standing in a tub full of bubble water. The raven haired boy stepped out the tub to regain some of his energy, to pull Lucci in. The leopard man held onto the sink, to keep himself in the same place.

"Come on Lucci!" Luffy said, pulling harder that made Lucci move a little from his spot.

"I'm not taking a bath!"

"Yes you are!" Luffy grunted. He pulled even harder which resulted of Lucci losing his grip. "Gotcha." He pulled the man to the tub. 'Almost there.' He thought.

It was then when the wavy haired man grabbed Luffy's arm and bit it. The boy yelled out with some agony as he let go of his boyfriend and retracted his arm back to himself. Lucci took this chance to run out the bathroom… or more like the apartment. Luffy ran into the living room then heard an all too familiar tire screech outside.

Great, he ran off again. Off to plan C.

-o-

It's been another three days when Lucci came back to the apartment. He's been staying at his friend's house, Kaku, for those days. This time, he came back when Luffy was at work. He REALLY needed a change of clothes. Strolling towards the closet, he opened the door, only to get surprised by soapy water splashing his body.

"GOTTCHA!" Luffy shouted with glee.

Lucci frowned as he wiped some of the water off his face. "Luffy," He tried keeping his composure. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you won't take any baths!" He retorted. "And this was the only way to get you clean… with actual soap."

"Okay, and why aren't you at work?" He asked out, almost randomly.

"I took the morning shift." The gomu gomu devil fruit user said.

"One more thing. Don't do this again." Lucci warned.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" He was starting to lose calmness.

"Until you start taking a actual bath, or shower, then I will surprise you with a bucket of soapy water."

He couldn't be serious, could he? Then again, this was Luffy who he was talking about. The boy who never gives up, no matter how many times you said no.

"Then… then I'll just leave." He changed his position and direction and began walking off.

Luffy finally stepped out the closet and followed him. "Come on Lucci. Are you really a scaredy cat?"

Th elder man stopped at his tracks. He slowly turned back to the young man. He hated being insulted as much as he hated water.

"I'm not." He growled.

"You sure acting like it." Luffy said.

"No, I'm not." Turing his body all the way around and approached the boy to the point where they were a few inches apart.

"You won't let water touch your body! I'm a devil fruit user too, and I still take baths. Come on Lucci. Just take a one minute shower, and I'll stop bothering you." Lucci didn't say anything. "Please…" He pouted.

The leopard man sighed. "Fine." He walked to the bathroom.

"YOSH!" Luffy cheered.

Lucci sighed again as he took off his clothes. He had to take them off anyway since they were soaking wet, thanks to Luffy. When he disregarded the last bit of clothing, he turned on the tub knobs. He slid his hand into the shower water, making sure it was warm enough for him. When that small task was done, he stepped into the shower. He tried to close the shower curtain, but Luffy stopped him.

"Uh uh uh~. You need to keep it open so I can make sure you clean yourself." Luffy said. Lucci grumbled something where Luffy couldn't hear him. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

Lucci took deep breaths while in the water. Okay, he didn't have much longer till he could jump right back out.

The youngest of the the couple handed him a small towel and a bar of soap. "Don't forget the soap." Luffy said.

The eldest of the couple frowned as he wetted the towel with the light green soap. He rubbed the towel against his skin, watching as some of the foam from the soap was lingering on his body. He kept doing this process till he was totally clean and washed the suds off. When he was done, he turned the water off.

Luffy handed him a big towel. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Lucci, once again, made a grunt as he wiped himself dry. He wrapped the towel around his hip when he was done.

"Happy now?" He asked the youngest.

"Very." Luffy replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Lucci leaned in, closer to Luffy's face.

"Hey Lucci?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wash out your mouth before you kiss me?"

 **Finished. Sorry for it being short and for the ooc-ness. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
